


Want a balloon?

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [8]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Celebrity Crush, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Creepy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Dark Character, Dirty Talk, First Crush, Flirting, French Kissing, Holding Hands, In Public, Jealousy, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Rain, Secret Crush, Seduction, Stalking, Stephen King's IT References, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Talking, Villains, Watching, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The reason why most people fear spiders is literally because their can't fundamentally comprehend the basic existence of spiders. Something about those thin legs just doesn't make any sense to the fish, lizard, and mammal parts of the human brain. That's why I find the idea that some eldritch FEAR monster's true form being a spider to be almost clever. What does this have to do with the story? You'll see inside, kiddo.





	Want a balloon?

Launchpad McQuack bent down to look inside the strom drain, he had dropped the keys to the plane again. Launchpad had hoped they hadn't fell in, an unlikely hope as there was a river flooding into the sewers, however there he saw his keys. The keys were shiny enough to be seen in the dark. There were two other things that shared this shiny trait with the keys, eyes. 

There was this one "science" they had back when they handed out brain surgery as a cure all, it was based on the idea that a trained person could tell if someone else was going to be or was a murderer simply by their eyes. As McQuack looked into those peepers, he understood exactly what such a basis is rooted in. Those green eyes burned into his mind and soul in a way he couldn't explain. "Hello fanboy, glad to see you decided to visit your favorite celebrity." An all too familiar voice chuckled in dark. 

"Jim?" McQuack asked dumbfounded. There was a metallic noise in response, The keys. Launchpad bumbled the question, "Are those my keys?" The seemingly glowing eyes moved in closer. Negaduck remarked sarcastically, "Why yes they are, would you like them back, my nearest and dearest fan?" Launchpad McQuack smiled and nodded with that idiot with a heart of gold style he brought to everything. The recolor villain held up to display them before the loyal sidekick. "Then just grab them." The shark toothed duck teased.

Launchpad McQuack was about to do that when he started to ponder it for a moment. Negaduck noted his hesitation. The shorter of the two noted aloud, "Dorkwing Duck isn't going be happy if you lose these again." The keychain jiggled aggressively. Launchpad rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about how Drake Mallard would react to him losing his keys again. Albeit, his thoughts were a hint more extreme than reality would actually be. Still he couldn't just stick his whole arm into there. It probably couldn't fit considering his muscles were... Notable. 

The keychain got closer to the outside of the strom drain. "Here, just take them." The evil double grumbled the words in crystal, clear, technicolor to the pilot. Launchpad McQuack shrugged, reaching in. He felt the keys drop in his hand. Launchpad breathed out a breath of relief. Fingers weaved with his own, gripping his in a firm yet disturbingly loving grasp. McQuack felt his breath of relief caught his throat with a sudden rush. Negaduck smiled widely with those knife like fangs. 

"How about about a kiss for your hero, sidekick?" The yellow and orange McFucker questioned without really expecting an answer. Launchpad felt his arm yanked deeper into the dark, immediately followed by a tongue in his bill. A hand crawled into his jacket and under his shirt. Another hand slipped around his waist. The strangest thing was how the hands felt and acted, one would guess they would be harsh but not the case. Despite the unexpected affection, they held him tightly as if he were to break if they slipped up even once. 

Launchpad McQuack slowly moved backwards in a mix of light headed confusion and nerve wrecking fear. Even in their desperation hold around him. The hands slide away as he did so, the kiss broke soon afterwards. McQuack was suddenly able to breathe again, so that's what he did as he walked backwards. He didn't think, not about any of this situation. Just left, still in shock. 

Those eyes faded into the black. Still watching Launchpad. Always watching. Waiting. 

The End.


End file.
